


persica vulgaris

by pwrfckpwrcm



Series: late nights [3]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Open Relationships, Teasing, negotiated kink in relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwrfckpwrcm/pseuds/pwrfckpwrcm
Summary: Matty has to settle George down.





	

Matty is stirred by a hot sensation on his face; he didn’t have to open his eyes to confirm it was George. He shook his head away and rubbed his face. George was kneeling next to the bed, “wake up… wake up” he pleaded trying to kiss Matty again. “What time is it?” Matty reached under his pillow for his mobile; it was still dark, probably around 4 am. “I've been asleep half the night. How on earth are kissing me? I must be rank.” Matty ran his tongue across his teeth and sat up in bed to get a good look at him. George didn’t smell like booze or smoke and didn’t seem to be in any physical distress, other than maybe an erection begging for attention. George climbed on top of him, panting, “I do not care about that, I want _ you _ ,” and resumed kissing him wildly. It's been awhile since George was like this, even longer since he woke Matty up, all fervent, frantic yet focused. It clicked for Matty, knowing now undeniably what George needed and how to handle him. He kissed George back this time, throatily replying, “Oh, I know. I can tell when you need me more than the others.”   
  
George paused his affectionate attack at this. They opened their relationship a year ago but at this point neither could recall whose idea it was initially. They set their rules, tests and protection mandatory, potentials were met and vetted by the other's companion in a neutral setting before anything happened. With all the precautions, their experiment produced middling results for them both. There was something missing. They could never build with a stranger what they had with each other especially not in one or two tawdry encounters. George had come to Matty like this before but this was the first time Matty positioned himself as superior to the others and it excited him more than he could have ever thought.   
  
“You think I don't know how you get when you aren't fulfilled? They have you for a moment and sure, your eyes cross and your toes curl because they are warm and wet and new but it isn’t rich or deep enough, is it? Because they are not me.” Matty saw George’s silhouette shake his head no before burying his head in Matty’s neck, "Not even close,” George said into his ear, “please, let me have you," his hands roaming over Matty’s body. In this moment of reaching George’s potent desire, Matty was also speaking about himself. No one would ever match George. Matty had every intention of giving himself to George but not immediately. “Let me brush my teeth, then you can,” grabbing George’s arm to lift himself up. George pressed himself closer to Matty, groaning ravenously with his cock hard up against him then rolled over riled, “hurry.” Matty walked to the frame of the bathroom door, “I will. When I come back, I want those off. I don’t care how hard you are, never get into our bed in your street clothes again.” George obeyed instantly, standing up to unbutton his shirt, replying, “yes, Maffew.” Matty’s cock jumped in his shorts at that, just like he knew how to play George, George knew how to play right back. If he had not already putting the brush in his mouth, he would have jumped him right then.   
  
Matty rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom light on and pulled the door up so it wasn’t as bright. He started to ask where George wanted him to start when Matty stopped in his tracks. George was face down on the bed, his back slightly arched with his ass raised. The diffused light filled the room and highlighted the curve of his ass, enhancing the shadows around it, quickening Matty’s breath. God help him, he wanted to bite into it like fresh summer fruit. He climbed onto the bed, gliding his hand from the bottom of George’s thigh up to crease and kissed there.   
  
He couldn’t just bite him without warning, as malleable as George was, he wanted to wind him up more. He palmed the right cheek and gently kissed up the left. George squirmed under him, pushing back against his lips. Oliver must have not been in the mood tonight, he’d find out later but for the moment, Matty was silently thanking him. He was grateful for whatever Oliver did (or rather failed to do) that turned George into this puddle before him. He took his hand off George’s right cheek and slid one finger down and swirled against his entrance. He wasn’t going to insert it, not yet, not before he got a bite of his peach. With George momentarily distracted, he opened his mouth wider, grazing his teeth before taking a tiny gentle nip. George purred and arced up to meet Matty’s lips and finger. Matty took another nip, this one a little harder, holding it and pulling back a bit before letting go. His peach red now where his teeth bit down.   
  
“Matty,” George was breathless, “do that again.” He moved to sit between George’s legs spreading them more and bit George on the other side, before inserting his finger which slid in easily. George jerked up, inhaled sharply, “fuck.” Matty slowly took out the one finger, quickly replacing it with two and starting stroking his swollen cock with his other hand at the same tortuous speed. George hips were swirling wildly, between the fingers and his cock grinding against the bed, he felt he was being pulled open by pleasure. “Bite me again,” George pleaded, “harder this time.”   
  
Matty obliged him enthusiastically, taking the fullest part between his teeth and sunk them in and made his fingers reach further and further, “Matty, I’m close,” he moaned. “Not yet, I thought you needed me. Remember? How you came in here, ready to tear me apart? Did you change your mind?” “Please, Maffew.” Whatever else Matty was about to say caught in his throat,  _ maffew  _ always pierced him, the way George twisted it on his tongue to mean obedience and command. He was suddenly jealous of his fingers and how George enveloped them. With a sharp intake of air, he pulled them from George slowly, shushing George’s muffled whine, and let go of his cock.   
  
He reached over to the night stand to make he and George slick with lube. George started to rise to all fours but stopped and let Matty pressed him down with his chest to his back, supporting himself on his arms while stretching out fully against George, kissing his neck gently. He propped up on knee grabbing his cock, he searched for that ring, which clenched when Matty’s tip swept over it. He huffed sharply in George’s ear when he propped his ass up so he could take all of Matty inside him. Matty could not hold back any longer, he pushed forward gently, coaxing the taut muscle to open for him slowly. George was tighter than he anticipated and it made his head swim. He steadied himself on his arms and buried his face in George's hair. 

  
When he pulled back and slipped in again, he and George cried out in unison. Matty was slow and deliberate so he would wouldn’t hurt George and could take his time but each stroke pulled him deeper and he didn’t think he would last much longer. His eyes were clasped tight, he flashed them open, seeing stars floating before him when he looked down where they were connected, blinking them away as his cock slid out then disappeared back into George over and over again. George cursed, begging Matty to fuck him harder until he was babbling and gasping unintelligibly when his hips dug into the mattress one last time and he cried out as orgasm overtook him. Matty gamely tried to keep thrusting, intending to ride it out but as the last of George’s cum shot onto the sheets, the muscles constrict around Matty’s cock made him lose control. The pressure of his nearing orgasm built and he grabbed George’s hair and bit his neck, thrusting fiercely and spilling himself into George’s quivering hole, thick moans filling George’s ear as he collapsed against him.   
  
Matty laid on top of George for several minutes, taking in deeps swallows of air to slow his heartbeat. Daring to open his eyes, he saw his fist closed on George’s hair which he let go with an apology but George shook his head, “it’s fine.” “George I don’t think I should move.” Matty announced shakily. George understood and slowly pulled away from Matty, stopping when he winced then moved until he was lying next to him. “I’ll get you some water,” George went to the bathroom, and ran cool water in a glass then switch to warm, soaking two towels for he and Matty, cleaning himself up with one.   
  
When he returned to the bed, Matty was lying on his back, an arm slung over his eyes, chest rising and falling. George moved Matty’s arm and wiped his forehead and face with the warm towel then cleaned the sweat and cum off Matty’s body, tossing the towel into the hamper. “Sit up, drink this,” George offered the glass to him, the last thing he wanted was Matty to pass out. Matty emptied it and sat it on the nightstand thank him for it as George climbed into the bed. He positioned himself over his wet spot on and let Matty nuzzled up next to him.   
  
“So…what happened tonight with…Oliver? Oliver right?” Matty asked with his head butted up under George’s chin. George rolled his eyes, having forgotten about his previously terrible evening until now, and sighed deeply, “Yeah, I don’t know, it was weird. He’d been texting me all day, getting me really riled up, you know but when I got there he was cold, then hot then cold again. I couldn’t figure it out and by this point, I’d been hard on and off all day and thus not especially open to the finer points of his “seduction” ploy. Maybe on another night but this wasn’t the one. When he warmed up again, I was fairly over it and left and came here…like I did. I might have to end things with him. I’m sorry if I was brutish with you but I couldn’t see straight.”   
  
Matty drowsily confessed, “I like it when you’re like that, kind of mad with desire. I say and can do anything I want with you and you sing like a bird.” George couldn’t argue with that, this wasn’t the first time and likely not the last, he’d come running to Matty for this that familiar touch deep within him. In the morning, he’d cooked for Matty and broach closing the open side of things, maybe doing more together rather than roaming and returning endlessly. He had all he wanted falling asleep on him right now.


End file.
